With A Little Liquor
by JessieLiHere
Summary: Zombie-Loan Yaoi. After Reiichiro Shiba had freshly found his middle school friend, Chika, he wants to replenish their relationship, with some new benefits. Will Chika ‘cum’ to the advances or will Shito try to claim him first? Who will Chika choose?
1. 1:The First Night of Liquor

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not Peach-Pitt nor am I as crazy creative as they are, so I can't claim rights to ZombieLoan!

My first FanFiction story! (uke face): "Please Be Gentle!". Lol. I hope you enjoy!

This is a Yaoi(lemons) Warning: the following story is not appropriate for people who detest Yaoi. If you're not sure what Yaoi is, don't read, it might be bad for your health!

My story's supposed to be set at the night when Reiichiro Shiba shows up, anime version. It's supposed to fit into the three days that he is there….And I'm thinking I might throw in a little threesome somewhere near the end! Lol.

Now to Start!!

**With a Little Liquor**

ChApTeRoNe: The First night of liquor

[1]."You're-Shiba Reiichiro!"

"Well, we were fortunate enough to meet up again. Let's get together and do some stupid stuff."

"Yeah."

.………………………….(what went on behind the scenes that the audience didn't know)

"Huh?" the boy with silver and black hair notices something in his pocket right as he is taking the pants off. He pulls the little piece of paper out. A cheery look breaks onto his face, which was followed quickly by a memory and the smile droops a little. "It should be alright I hope." He slides his pants back on and throws on a new shirt as he runs out the door.

.………………………….

"Chika! Over here!" The dirty-blonde genius raises his hand to wave. Chika follows the waving hand to a seat near the bar. He has a slightly worried look on his face. "Haha! Don't worry! Were only here to pick up some things, I don't plan on staying long enough for them to kick us minors out." The dirty-blonde wraps an arm around Chika's shoulders. He winks to the bartender.

As the old bartender brings over two bottles of some liquor in a bag, Chika explains his tardiness. They continued their way to the door and outside as Chika continued his story.

He didn't find the note left in his pocket until he was getting ready to take a shower. He smiles as he apologizes for his stupidity. The other seemed unconcerned for the tardiness.

Before Chika could ask his dear friend where they were going, Shiba breaks out one of the liquor bottles. He hands one to Chika.

"Ehh?" Chika glances at the bottle, then to Shiba.

"You can't tell me you've never drunk liquor before. The bartender is a family friend so he lets me buy some whenever I want." Chika still just stares at the bottle. "Come on! We can get drunk tonight!" Shiba wraps an arm around his friend's shoulders again.

"Just as long as you're paying!" Chika jokes and takes the bottle, still wary.

"And don't worry, I won't get you drunk just so I can ask you about the rats earlier."

_Spew._ '_Cough cough.'_ Chika began choking on his interrupted chug from the bottle.

Shiba bursts out laughing at the boy's now-wet shirt. "We'll go to my hotel and clean that up!" Shiba mentioned during a slight pause from his laughter.

"It's not funny!" Chika protests back.

The boys continue their laughing and chatting as Shiba leads them down the street.

.………………………….

"WHOA!" A slightly-stumbling Chika almost fainted at the sight. Before him lay something scary. Something very scary to someone saving money to buy his freedom. "Y-You! S-S-Stay in a Pla-Place LIKE THIS!!!"

Shiba nods and calmly heads to the door of the exquisite hotel, leading Chika with him. Chika takes another swig from his bottle as they get on the elevator. Suddenly Shiba becomes very cheery for unknown reasons. Chika looks at him and swears he could see little pink and purple flowers floating around him.

The elevator dings as Chika stubbles onto the seventh floor. Shiba catches him around the waist before he found his face in the bright red carpet. Shiba leans down and whispers into the stunned boy's ear, "Now darling, lets get you out of those clothes." The drunk Chika blushed for some reason.

They head for the room.

After hours of talking and more liquor chugging, Chika decides he should go. He stands up and puts on a shoe on somehow. As he is fumbling to put the second shoe on, he is suddenly pulled down to the ground. Shiba smiles at him as he sits and the silver haired boy's stomach.

"Wha-?" he is cut off by a sudden--

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whoops! That's all folks! The hint of lemon juice isn't going to be until the next chapter! Sorry this one was so short! I'm still new at this! So tell me what you hate about it so I can fix and I'll try to update soon!

Next time: ChApTeRtWo: Where the Liquor leads: What is Shiba going to do to Chika, and why isn't he the only one invading Chika's space? Who goes after him next!

[1] is off of the subbed version I found from bswoods35 (veoh)


	2. 2:Where the Liquor leads

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not Peach-Pitt nor am I as crazy creative as they are, so I can't claim rights to ZombieLoan!

Here's the second part! I'm sorry for leaving you all with a little cliffhanger. Well this chapter is the start of the lemons! I'll try to make the chapters a little longer than the first one as well…..maybe….lol Well enjoy the second chapter **With a Little Liquor**

Now to Start!!!

ChApTeRtWo: Where the Liquor leads…

""_After hours of talking and more liquor chugging, Chika decides he should go. He stands up and puts on shoe on somehow. As he is fumbling to put the second shoe on, he is suddenly pulled down to the ground. Shiba smiles at him as he sits on the silver haired boy's stomach._

"_Wha-?" he is cut off by a sudden—""_

_Crash!_ The skidding glass pieces claim every direction of the room. Chika could feel a little piece that had snuck up to his leg. He knew if he moved he would find it wasn't the only piece around him.

Shiba was only phased by the shattering bottle for an instant. He had his eyes on something other than the booze, his prey. Before his prey's attention was focused back to him, he would attack.

Chika felt a movement on his stomach. He remembered that other shock of the moment. He looks back to Shiba, just in time for a little warmth to meet his lips. He squirmed a little under the sudden assault. Shiba kept his attack strong. Before Chika could ever think to protest, a forceful tongue finds it's way to his own tongue. He wanted to bite, but some small thing was telling him not too

Shiba's tongue was dancing to a solo ballet. He wanted company so his tongue played and begged for Chika to play along, although he didn't fully expect it. Suddenly, he was proven wrong, when the other boy's tongue joined him in the dance.

Chika slid his hands up through the dirty-blond hair. For some reason, he didn't want it to ever stop.

They parted an instant. As Chika caught his breath, Shiba looked down on the prey's lustful eyes and the slight blush decorating his cheek bones. The sight sent a shock through Shiba as he fell to his prey's lips again for a new attack. The intense shock from pleasure had ensued them both. Neither wanted to part, at least until Shiba decided to throw in some more fun.

Chika could feel the hardening friend inside his 'dance' partner's pants. His pants were getting a little tighter around the same area. Suddenly Shiba slips his ice hand into Chika's shirt.

The cold brought Chika to his senses. With as much sense as a drunken boy could have, he parted lips and shoved Shiba aside. Before the blonde could regain himself after the break, he threw open the door and stumbled into the large hall. He ran with all his might towards the lobby, ignoring the pain in his pants of the stares he got from the passing blurs. His only goal was to get away before he could be caught again.

.………………………….

Somewhere during his escaping he managed to find an empty alleyway. He knew he would be able to hear his attacker walking through the dark here. He hid himself behind some old cardboard boxes.

It was then that the pain and longing really hit him. He quickly found his fingers un-zipping his pants, and sliding into the black jeans and under the bright red boxers. As the appendage felt the chill air, his entire body flinched. He began working his hand up and down as quickly as he could. His lips parted, his pants slid down slightly, his hips anxiously jolted forward and back as the pleasure filled him.

In his little world of pleasure, he had missed the sounds of someone walking down the alley. His moans and panting echoed around the incoming being. He still hadn't noticed until the sudden burst that ended the pleasure had landed on the audience's shoes.

Frightened, he gazed up into the plumb-colored eyes.

Ok, Ok, I changed my mind, only one person got to mess with him this chapter…sooooooooooooooosorry for the long wait…..I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter, hopefully I'll be free from school by then so I can have a little more free time. Just a little, since the boss-dear who hates me decided to work me every second that he can, at least until he finds a good excuse to fire me…..shwhoops!

Ne way! Next chapter: The Second Night of Liquor…which will have a lil lemons at beginning, and end, with some boring crap in between, it'll b a lil long I guess….but hopefully I'll get it done soon!!! Cya!

P.s.: as before, tell me what u hated so I can fix!


End file.
